Selviir
“''I am the one who watches in the dark. The one who sees that which is supposed to be hidden. To those who wish to keep secret any vile schemes that would hurt our new order, I have only this to tell you. There is no sanctuary beneath the stars''.” The fifth mortal to ascend was Selviir. Her domain is the night and all that shadows touch. She is worshipped by few but assassins and those who wish to move in secret. The midnight black godstones belonging to her appear during moonless nights when the world is darkest. History War of Ascendance After the ascendance of Li-Shara it seemed as if humans were going to star winning the war. Yet for the next hundred years nothing went right. Battles were lost, holds were burned, and armies shattered. Under the guidance of Nezeril the remaining old gods has successfully changed their tactics and were waging a successful war. Try as they might the new gods could never meet the old ones on the battlefield. Humans and their new gods needed a way to fight So they turned to Selviir. Selviir of the Poi’Mareath. She was one of the few who had joined the side of humans. She was known to be the greatest assassin in the army. So the new gods sent her to kill Nezeril. Selviir readily accepted the task excited for the challenge it would bring and the lives it would save. But it was not easy. Years were needed to prepare for it. When the time came she left her home taking months to move into the right position. But Nezeril never came. Instead it was Desma. Not deterred Selviir carried out her task slipping into the command tent of the god and barely avoiding capture. There she took her knife and placed it in the back of Desma. None other could do what Selviir did. She was as silent as a whisper, more careful than any other and brazen enough to strike down the night goddess in her own domain. Modern Era At the conclusion of the war Selviir made it her main task to hunt down Nezeril. Furious at what the old gods did to her people it was personal for her. The new pantheon considered the Herald of Change to be their biggest foe and none but Selviir have the skillset to find him. To help her she employed The Watchers Beneath the Stars. Unlike the orders of all other gods, Selviir’s soldiers are not known. They have no symbol and no markings. More secret than even the Dral’Kaar they assimilate in all governments and all groups. It is suspected they even have eyes in the orders of the other gods. Though they have had no success in finding Nezeril they have all but stopped the spread of his cult in Var’Tareen. To organize such an effort Selviir created her citadel far in the North. Beyond Carufell it lies in the Northern Mountains where all is cold and the winters are dark. To it she gave the name Midnight Fortress. It’s exact location is only known to a few. Appearance Like all Poi’Mareath Selviir has black eyes and black hair. But now the line on her face glows dark and purple like none other. She keeps her hair cut short and her skin is pale. All that she wears is practical in purpose but splendid in style. Her armor is made of black leather and dotted with small silver stars. She keeps a midnight cape with a high collar and a silver necklace. Her two daggers are famous. One is colored black with a plain silver handle and one is colored white with an elaborate red handle. Their names are Dusk and Phantom respectively. Selviir is always seen carrying a pouch at her side but none know what it contains. She has no symbol. Worshippers The Silver Circle was a cult in Eastern Carufell that worshipped Selviir. In the summer of AeP 441 they merged with the Nurmendemar under the rule of Thèandìl. * Father Markus * Luka Other Worshippers * Lord Keel Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Religion